


The Forgotten Ones

by Syn (AShadowsKiss)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AUish, M/M, after 3x12, mentions of off screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShadowsKiss/pseuds/Syn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's why they fit. Because everyone knows their names, knows basic things about them, but they don't know shit about the people they are, they don't care, they don't notice, not even their families. But Mickey and Ian, they'd always notice each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly and it wasn't beta'd so, all mistakes are mine, sorry!
> 
> Also, this is my first Shameless fic, I hope I got the voices at least somewhat right.

It's not unusual, it's not new, it's not shocking. It's annoying if anything. To always be standing in the background that is. He understands though, of course, understanding shit or pretending to is what he's good at. And with the way there's always something going on at home he has to be. Because there might be something with Fiona, or Lip, or Debbie, or Frank. Or there's rent to be paid or bills, or jobs to be found. Money is always tight and there's just so much that needs to be done in a day that at the end of it everyone's dead on their feet. So there just isn't enough time in the day to deal with everyone's personal issues, but yeah, there should be a moment of peace where he could talk.  
But he never gets the chance to, not really. It's Steve or Jimmy or whatever he calls himself this week being weird, it's Lip being an asshole about being smart as all fucking hell and to fucking stupid to do shit with it, it's Frank getting drunk of his ass and ruining things again, it's Monica crashing over their lives like a tidal wave and leaving everything in disarray. It's always something that comes first.  
And maybe it shouldn't bother him but it does. It does bother him that Lip wanted to beat up a woman for sleeping with a fourteen year old boy but he never said a word about the fact that Kash was having sex with him. And maybe that was because he would have ignored Lip, would have continued with Kash anyway, but he never even expressed any concern. And it sort of hurts, if he's being honest, that Fiona didn't react to his coming out beyond an "I know". He tries to ignore it most of the time but the fact that Frank seems to be hunting for him at times hurts too, hurts because he's supposed to be his dad. And Frank will never be father of the year, will never be anything but a deadbeat, but it hurts in the same way that Lip wanted him to find a new family. As if he's not a part of this one.  
And he also won't forget how offended Fiona was when she found out that he'd fucked Jimmy's father. As if he'd set out to hurt her with it. As if he'd known the minute he saw the guy that fucking him would hurt her in the end. As if he hadn't tried to tell her about it, hadn't made it obvious there was something he wanted to tell her. He'd fallen back into the background of course, with Lip coming back, but he'd tried at least. But still, she was offended that he'd fucked Jimmy's father, yet no one seemed to care that Jimmy's father had fucked him. As if that guy wasn't a grown man with a wife and two adult sons, as if he, a sixteen year old, had seduced the guy. No one seemed to care about that part, and again, there were so many other things going on at the time, and again he was pushed to the background and everyone just forgot.  
When it felt like his entire world crashed around him, when first he was placed in some sort of home for troubled youths despite never having any sort of run in with the law, and then when Terry Milkovich of all people found him balls deep in Mickey, no one noticed. No one noticed the bruises and the cuts or the way he flinched at sudden movements. They didn't even notice when he came home crying, missing a fucking tooth and covered in blood.  
It wasn't until after the wedding that Lip made jokes about him being depressed for staying in bed all day, made jokes about how worthless Mickey was anyway, but he was the only one. Fiona went on with her life after getting custody of her siblings and cried over Jimmy disappearing and Lip moved on to college. Debbie and Carl were supposed to depend on him, not the other way around and he'd never burden them with this. 

He was used to it, but it still hurt like hell. They were supposed to be his family but he felt so alone and abandoned. 

And maybe that's why he and Mickey fit so well. Because they are the forgotten ones. The ones that'll always just be there, hanging around in the background, but they're not particularly noticeable to their families.  
Sure, everyone fears Mickey. The rumors about the Milkovich family spread far and wide, particularly the ones about Mickey, and now everyone in Chicago, whether they're South Side or North Side or something in between, they know better than to mess with Mickey fucking Milkovich. Though he's a small fish in the drugs world pond he's known and rumors have spread and as they say, he will kill you, he won't even hesitate and no one will be able to find your body. He's dangerous, unpredictable, unstable, violent and an asshole. He's quick on his feet and you won't notice he's there unless he wants you to. He's known as an asshole who hates everything and everyone. But that's just on the outside.  
Mickey's always been kind to Mandy, always backed her up and supported her through thick and thin. And though he doesn't like them very much, he loves his brothers to pieces and he'll always have their back. Mickey is the kind of person who'll kill for his siblings no questions asked. And no one gets to talk shit about his father or his uncles or his nephews when he's around. Milkoviches stick together even if they don't like each other.  
But the thing is, even Mandy forgets Mickey. She isn't surprised when he gets hurt, doesn't seem to care about it either. She seems to think that he deserves it if not all of the time, then at least sometimes. But maybe that's just Milkovich mentality; don't let anyone know you give a fuck about anything. Despite that though, it stings, how she talks about Mickey, like he isn't worth the effort, while Ian knows that Mickey sings her praises every chance he gets. That he's so proud of her for being strong and still standing and not pregnant and he's so sure she'll find a way out of here. Ian knows that Mickey would kill for her and make it personal. He'd put a bullet through his brothers enemies, no doubt. But if someone hurt Mandy, Mickey'd make them hurt worse before killing them. And he'd drag the sun and the moon and all the stars in between down for her so she could have her pick. 

Mickey's always cared about Ian too though, just like Ian cares about him. Back when Monica came home to steal Liam away Mickey'd been there for him. He'd caught him without hesitation despite barely being able to look him in the eye. It'd gotten him shot in the end, with Kash finding them fucking in the backroom, but he'd been there. He'd let Ian fall apart in whatever way he needed to, had allowed him to fuck out his frustrations and held him in his own way. And Ian had been there for him too, visited him a couple times in juvie, as much as he could without people getting suspicious, made sure Kash kept putting money in Mickeys commissary account, at least until he ran off. And when Mickey finally got let out, he'd gone with Mandy to pick him up. They'd fucked of together sometime during the party celebrating his return to get drunk and fuck in the dugouts. And Ian had gotten Mickey the job at the Kash and Grab.  
They looked after each other, took care of each other. And it wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, but they cared about each other so they made an effort. Ian never would have thought that Mickey would throw himself at his father to protect him. Never would have thought Mickey would kiss him or hold his hand or invite him to stay the night after something that could be labeled as a date. But Mickey did all those things, beat all the odds and cared and noticed and Ian knew it hurt him, but Mickey was strong and unpredictable and he'd never take anything lying down.

He'd packed his bag, prepared a fake ID and was ready to say goodbye to South Side for a long time when Mickey punched him in the face and took his bag from him. He didn't even say a word, just took the bag and walked back the way Ian had came from, back to the Gallagher house, back to where they were safe.

Mickey might not be ready to come out completely, might not be able to defy his father, as far as signs of affections went, Mickey dragging him home before he could join the army was the biggest one Ian had ever got. 

And that's why they fit. Because everyone knows their names, knows basic things about them, but they don't know shit about the people they are, they don't care, they don't notice, not even their families. But Mickey and Ian, they'd always notice each other.


End file.
